The take over, breaks over
by Rosetorn22
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Thanks for the memories'. It's been a year since Yami and Yugi's first encounter, Yami has gotten absolutely no where with Yugi. However, he is hoping that by approaching Yugi on his own terms regarding music that his little one will finally break. How does Yugi respond to this new approach... rated M for language and suggestiveness, warning Yaoi. Two-shot


**Rose: This is so awesome; I'm so glad that you guys liked Thanks for the Memories :D Well here's part of the sequel I really hope that it doesn't disappoint.**

**Yami: And I get to have fun in this one right…-pokes Rose-**

**Rose: -crosses arms- Yes –pouts-**

**Yami: Ha! I love it when your mind works against you.**

**Rose: -smirks- just because I'm letting you have alittle 'fun' for once doesn't mean I'm going to make your life easy for you.**

**Yami –growls- Why can't you ever make my life easy!**

**Rose: Now where's the fun in making things easy. –smiles brightly-**

**Otoji- tackles Rose- You said that I would be in this one right, right!**

**Rose: -pushs off- I said maybe, but if you do the disclaimers you might have a better chance Otoji-san.**

**Otoji: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, it's toons, or the Fall out Boy song; 'The Take over, the breaks over' She has rights to this plot and her OC's.**

**Rose: And remember guys this story was just inspired by and is not about the actual song, if you like this one I may continue but with a different pairing, maybe if you guys want that. If not- **

**Otoji: Oh! Me! Me! –waves arms in the air-**

**Rose: -rubs forehead- ENOUGH! GO!**

**STORY START!**

* * *

Today was so boring….Shit….

Yugi just didn't know what to do with himself. His bands mates were all out with their respective boyfriends. Marik and Mariku are his roommates right now… meaning that he was rudely awoke by the sounds of screaming three times a night. Sometimes the day! That just happened last night curtsey of the two.

He really needed different roommates. Ryou and Bakura lived in their own condo, when they told him a year ago that they had been dating for two years already he almost flipped out; only cause Ryou didn't tell him about it.

Jou was of course with Seto, living in his mansion. Lucky bastard, he twisted his face in jealously then sighed. Jou deserved to have a good life he deserved someone like Seto to love him after the childhood that he had with his father and all. He loved going over there cause everything the couple did was so entertaining. All you had to do was pop some popcorn and pull up chair; there you go free movie. Mokuba and Leon's relationship was the complete opposite of his brother's and Jou's though. They were all love and laughs; mostly at Jou's and Seto's expense. It was like having a choice between watchin an action-comedy movie or a romantic chick flick.

And hear he was all alone… well, it's not like he didn't have options.

Yugi shook his head at the thought of Yami. No way, a year ago when he had meet Yami he thought that he was a narcissistic jerk; this opinion had stayed true over the last year. Yami was a very HOT narcissistic jerk, Yugi had to admit but that didn't mean he wanted anything to do with him, but for some reason his own mind wouldn't let him forget….

"Thinking about me again Aibou," Yami voice reached Yugi ears. Yugi shoot up on the couch only to be pushed back down. Yami climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he exclaimed. Yami simply put a finger over his lips and purred out a soft 'shh' to silence Yugi. Yugi's eyes went wide as Yami leaned over him his lips replacing, the finger that once lingered over his own lips.

"What are you-ah!" Yugi squeaked he felt fingers ghost the waist line of his jeans. His hand immediately grabbed Yami's wrist. Yamis lips where so close to his he didn't need to look at them to know that the man straddling his waist was smirking at him.

Just as Yugi opened his mouth to speak again Yami took advantage of his open mouth and invaded. Yugi froze in realization as Yami's tongue ghosted in his mouth. As Yami's tongue wrapped around his own, Yugi flexed said muscle starting their battle. Yugi's eyes almost fluttered closed at this contact, he remembered this tongue….from their one night stand.

Yugi's eyes snapped to their original largeness.

No….

He was not going to be captured by him, he looked at Yami's closed eyes. Damn bastard looked so damn content. Whos mouth did he think that he was in anyway. Yugi inwardly growled as he thought of a way to fix that happy look on Yamis sexy, ready to fuck, face.

Just before Yugi was about to bite down on Yamis tongue, Yami moved his hips making their manhood's rub against one-another. A volt of electricity went through Yugi's body and he gasped.

Yami windmilled his tongue in Yugi's mouth one more time before pulling away. "Ah-ah," he made a tsk tsk movement with his finger. "Biting isn't very nice," Yugi's mouth dropped open, how the hell did he know that!

Yugi growled at him and Yami's face shifted into a dark smirk as he grabbed Yugi's crotch. "Oh don't complain, by the feel," he gave Yugi a quick squeeze and Yugi squirmed under his touch. Yami's smirk grew, "you like it."

Once he was finished talking Yami leaned back over Yugi and started to undo Yugi's jeans. "Now be a good boy; sit back and relax," the last part came out as purr as Yami's finished unzipping Yugi's pants lettings his hand slip under the fabric. Yugi was hard which made Yami purr some more. "See," he tilted his head to the side as he teased Yugi alittle by pumping his length few times. "I knew that you liked it," Yami went to nibble on Yugi's ear and the smaller of the two shivered.

Yugi hated this, this feeling. Why did his body have to react so and, Yugi turned to glare at Yami's hair since that was all that he could see, why was it only for him? Yami licked around the lobe of Yugi's ear,

"You're too cute when you glare. You know that right, love," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi's body shivered and grew even hotter. He felt himself twitch, this was too much. If this kept going he was going to give in.

"What are two doing?" another Yami's head pops over the side of the coach that they were laying on. The Yami on top of Yugi glared at the other Yami.

"Shut up, Mariku. Can't you see that I'm having some fun right now," the one top of Yugi whined. Yugi looked between the two Yami's, shit there were two Yami's he must be in hell. The Yami looking down at the two had a hurt expression on his face.

"You're having fun without me," he asks putting a hand over his heart.

"Why are there two Yami's," Yugi voice came out softly and confused. Both Yami's turned to look at him both shocked. "What?" Yugi asked confused snapping his head looking at either of the two. Both of their mouth's curved into a smile then they both busted out laughing.

"I knew it, I knew it," the one that wasn't on top of Yugi leaned onto the coach for support as he grabbed his sides laughing.

"I know, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you love," the one on top of Yugi said through his own laughing spell.

Wait…. these two were starting to sound very familiar to Yugi. His eyebrow twitched and he sat up sending Marik rolling to the floor. He grabbed his pillow and chucked it at the man now rolling around laughing on his bedroom floor.

"What have I told you two perverts about coming into my room, now… GET OUT!" he yelled and both Egyptians ran from Yugis wrath as another pillow was thrown at them.

Yugi huffed as he reached for a third pillow but he stopped in mid throw as his bedroom door shut. He breathed out a few more heavy breathes before he looked down at his more present problem now that the troublesome duo was gone.

"Shit…" was all he could say when he saw that he was most defiantly exposing himself, which meant Marik really was playing with him. The little pervert, even though he had Mariku he still insisted on playing with him.

His face became hot, a firey blush crossed his cheeks as he thought of Yami seducing him again. He smacked his cheeks with his hands then raked the digits through his messy hair. No, that was defiantly not going to happen, not again. Marik and Mariku's laughter reached his ears behind his closed bedroom door. Yugi sighed….

Oh how he hated having roommates.

He got up out of his bed finding it hard to stand up straight given his 'problem' as he inched his way towards his bathroom. He had known Yami a year now and the man hadn't changed on little bit. He was still an arrogant and prude. Yugi remembered his dream that Marik had 'thankfully ' awoken him from and shuddered, why was it always Yami….

_Scenechange: _

Yami opened his eyes slowly, hissing as the sunlight burned his eyes. Letting his eyes cool from the suns rays. Yami reminded himself of his dream. He smirked as he imaged Yugi begging him for more. Those amethyst eyes clouded with lust giving them a haunting allure. Tears just at the edge of eyes making them sparkle. Seeing his face all puffy and red from embarrassment as he called out Yami's name over and over again.

What a wonderful dream. Yami smiled genuinely.

The bed shifted beside him, and an arm draped over his bare chest. Yami looked towards his right as he was greeted with a mass of blonde hair. The woman hmmed as she wiggled herself closer to Yami's body. He smirked just now remembering the night he had just spent with this lovely woman, Mai Valentine was her name, he believed.

This was just another one night thing, she's apparently getting back at her boyfriend, Valon was his name. Yami stopped paying attention after she mentioned the sex part it all turned into the wa wa wa noise. Ya know the one's that all the adults in Charile Brown sounded like.

It wasn't one of his 'best' nights, but he was saving that for Yugi.

Yami looked over at his nightstand, jolting up when he saw the time. It was NOON! Ah, shit Seto was going to kill him! No… he was going to do worse.

Yami glanced at his phone, maybe Seto wouldn't notice him being 3 hours late for a meeting! No never, because Seto Kaiba isn't a punctual guy at all, and sure he is completely reasonable after his been left waiting around for 3 hours.

Yami reached out to grab his phone, as Mai sturred beside him. He flipped open the phone…

…37 missed calls.

Well shit.

He looked at the callers. Lets see, only five from Seto, interesting. 28! From Marik, and one is from Bakura? The last one is…from… YUGI!

Yami's grip tightened on the phone. Yugi called him, and he slept through it!

Well, isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic. What if that had been the call that had been waiting for! Did Yugi finally break! He had to know, so he hit the redial button and held his cellphone up to his ear.

It started to ring….

* * *

Scenechange: Yugi

After a cold shower Yugi felt much better, he could almost say that he was relaxed.

Almost…

Yugi gave a calculated glance around the room. He listened for a few moments. It was quiet, too quiet. What where those two baboons up to. Yugi started for the door when he felt something slide off of him, from around his waist.

He looked down and blushed. Oh yeah, he was still just in a towel. He rubbed the back of his in embarrassment. That would have been a show. Parading around Marik and Malik in just a towel, yeah, that would have just been the 'icing on his cake,' for this morning at least.

Yugi turned from the door in with a huff and he went to retrieve his underwear from there drawer. Yes, in case you were wondering, they were boxers. Yugi took out the one that had the Dark Magician on them when his phone rang.

Yugi epped like a girl dropping his boxers. He slowly turned to look at his phone, which was on his night stand. He walked over to his phone and picked it up.

Private number…

Who could that be?

Yugi flipped the phone open, "Hello," he says.

"Ah! Yugi my boy," a voice boomed on the other end of the line.

Yugi had to pull the phone away from his ear. After a few moments of hearing nothing but a low humming in his right ear Yugi pressed the phone back to said ear.

"Cr-Crawford-san?" he stuttered utterly confused. "What is going on?"

**(Rose: Ha, you guys thought it was Yami. Well, lucky for you I have something better planned.) **

"Yugi-boy, don't act so modest," Pegasus J. Crawford laughed at the other end of the line. Yugi was so confused. "When I got you r.s.v.p. to be on the judge panel I was quite surprised myself."

"Judge…panel," Yugi says slowly.

"Yes Yugi-boy, you know that I've been working on a new t.v. show to find some new talent. Being retired is just far too boring for me, I need some excitement you know. I mean I just sat around in my castle all day bored to tears. Then one night my beloved Cecelia came to me in a dream-," Yugi stopped listening at this point.

Did Pegasus just say judge panel? For what! A new show, Yugi had no clue!

A thought struck him at that very moment, he gripped his phone tighter. Those two were going to pay dearly. But how?

"Um, Crawford-san," Yugi cut Pegasus off, from what, he had no clue nor did he want to know. "What kind of show are we talking about here?"

"You don't know?" there was a silence. Snickering was soon heard on the other end of the line.

"Crawfor-,"

"Haha, they got you good this time, didn't they Yugi-boy?" he could practically see Pegasus's smirk. "But I wont let you back out one me, I've already sent the invoice to the producers and they love the idea of you, the lead singer of Millennium being our guest judge for the final round of my singing competition!"

Yugi mentally groaned. How many of these shows were on now? 4! 5! How many 'find the next star' shows did one country need to have!

Yugi opened his mouth to try and get out of this mess but his phone alerted him to another incoming call. Yugi looked at his phone curiously, another private number. Shit…and he didn't even have his boxers on yet!

"Can you give me one moment Crawford-san?"

"But of course Yugi-boy, but remember time is of the essences, tic toc tic toc."

Yugi rolled his eyes as he pressed the answer button, "Hello."

"Yugi," the voice at the other end made Yugi's breath catch. Oh why hadn't he put on pants yet.

"How- How did you get this number!?" he almost yelled.

"But you called me?" his voice sounded… amused and that struck a cord with Yugi.

"I did not call you!" he hisses.

"On the contrary, I have proof right here on my phone, it says Yu-gi M-ou-to," Yami sounded out.

Yugi paused his eyebrow twitched. This, was this a new form of torture. He grabbed his sheets pulling them over his lower half. Yugi let his head fall into his open hand as he sighed.

"Why are you calling, this will be the third time I'll have to change my number," he Yugi says exasperated.

"Actually it would be the fourth, but that really hurts little one-,"

"Do not call me that! Bi-sexual or not I am still a man and that pet name is very degrading!"

"Oh, it's a pet name, now is it?"

Yugi growled clenching his phone even tighter, not realizing that he hit a few buttons. Every time, every Ra damn time! How the hell did this guy just know how to get under his skin! He looked down and mentally groaned, just his voice made him hard, really body! Really?!

Yugi decided in the very moment that his penis hated him, so he took a deep breath and said, " There is no way I would ever do that!"

"What?" two voices said in unison. Yugi didn't notice.

"I would never call you in a million years, hearing your voice alone makes burn up," he paused, " with rage! I want nothing to do with you can't you just get that through your thick egoistical skull. I don't want you, and never will!"

Silence…

Yami was silent. Yugi was quite proud of himself…

That's a good thing right?

"Yu-Yugi-boy," Yugi froze when he heard Crawford-sans voice. "I understand if you don't want to do it, but are such cruel words necessary?" Pegasus sounded like he was about to cry.

Yugi covered his mouth with his hand, he had just yelled at Pegasus J. Crawford. Oh shit! Yugi panicked.

"No, no, no, no, no ,no, no, no! Not you Crawford-san!" Yugi panted abit. Was he hyperventilating? "That…That was meant for someone else," he said slowly. Unsure if Yami had even heard a word of his rant. Yugi wasn't sure that he could do such a convincing second performance.

"Yugi," Pegasus said sternly.

"Please," Yugi cut him off, to save his own hide. Even if he was famous, it would mean nothing standing up against a huge corporations CEO like Pegasus J. Crawford. "I'll do the show. Please believe me when I say that , that rant was not meant for you."

There was a deathly silence.

"I'm so glad to hear it!" the cheeriness in the CEO's voice almost made Yugi feel like he had been tricked. "I'll arrange a car to pick you up before the finals of tonights show! Oh you have no idea how much this decision of yours elates me. "

Yugi raised an eyebrow at this. Great now he gets to spend the whole afternoon with the mayor of crazy town.

"Crawford-san, what is this show called again?" he was almost to scared for the answer, though he didn't really know why.

"It's called, 'My Idol."

Yugi had to put a hand over his mouth; he didn't want to insult Pegasus anymore than he already had. Yugi heard a gasp and thought that Pegasus had heard his snickers.

"Crawford-san, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"For what Yugi-boy, you've just agreed to be a guest judge with me on tonight's panel. I'm quite excited." Oh good Pegasus hadn't heard him snickering. Then why did he gasp?

"Of course, I can't wait," his voice was strained. _Why me? _

"Chow, Yugi-boy, the car should be their around 5. You know what hassle make-up can be," before Yugi could respond the line went dead.

"Great, "Yugi moaned.

"You sound so excited," an amused Yami said at the other end of the line.

"You have no idea," Yugi responded without a beat. Wait, was that Yami's voice! "What Yami! How!"

Yami chuckled, "I would guess that through your painfully adorable rant you must have pressed the conference call button."

Yugi snapped a look at his phone, and on the screen it said, 'conference ended'. Yugi groaned and Yami chuckled again. "It's not funny!...And did you just call me adorable?" His face was now red with embarrassment, but if you ever asked Yugi Mouto, it was in anger.

"You are always adorable, like when you suck your ass in the air an wave it around begging me to-,"

"STOP IT," Yugi snapped surprising Yami. "Just stop it already," he said more exhausted. This is great maybe Yami was finally wearing his little one down, shit this guys was so damn stubborn.

Yami smirked, that's just the way he liked Yugi, a challenge. "Oh, but I can't," Yami purrs ," you're just far too addictive."

"You're just playing around," Yugi sounded like he was pouting. Yami had seen Yugi pout once. Just picturing Yugi's large amethyst eyes all big and sparkling with tears threating to fall. His pink lips scrunched together in a puffy pout. Yami would do anything for that face.

"I only play around in bed," Yami said blatantly, completely disregarding what those words would imply.

Yugi knew for certain that he was blushing now, he also had to adjust himself on the bed too. Why was he-this so hard?! He was only physically attracted to Yami! Right? Yugi slapped his cheek firmly determined to stop anymore of 'those' thoughts.

"Yami, I'm changing my number again, and tell Mariku if he gives it to you again, he'll be bottom for the rest of his life," he says darkly.

Yugi hung up on Yami.

* * *

**-Yami-**

He smacked himself as he heard the dial tone. _'I only play around in bed.' _What the hell was he thinking saying that, and Mariku? Mariku had never…given… him- oh wait a minute.

Yami smirked, "Mariku you sly dog, you must have called me from Yugi's phone having me think that it was him," Yami thought. He would have to thank Mariku for this, but only after he was punished properly for his implied trickery. Yami didn't take too kindly to being the one tricked.

But on the up side Yami now knew who the secret guest judge was the final round tonight. Now he had an excellent excuse for being late, and Seto might not to shove his own guitar up his ass.

Yami pulled himself out of bed grabbing his boxers and other clothes off the floor throwing them into the dirty hamper. He pulled out a new pair of underwear and started getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" a female voice asked. It was Mai, she was awake now.

Yami turned to her giving her a cruel smile. "None of your business, now here's a question for you. Why are you still here?"

Mai looked at him offended, she growled at him then grabbed her pillow chucking it at him. "You're such an ass Yami Sennen!" She yelled as she got off the bed wrapping the sheets around her. "This is the last time I EVER ask you for something!"

She picked up her clothes and stormed out of the room. Yami flinched a few times as he heard a few slams accompanied by a few colorful words. Then one last slam from his front door signaled that she was gone.

He tossed the pillow back onto the bed then grabbed his phone again. Time to save his ass, the first, of many today.

He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear, "Hey." He couldn't even finish the introduction before the person at the other end of the line started giving him a piece of their mind. "Ouch, Damn it Seto, at the age of 28 I do not need to need to lose my hearing yet!" Seto said something else, "or my genitals!"

Yami sighed, he knew that something like this was going to happen.

"I was not 'fooling around' as you so kindly put it," Seto didn't need to know that he was right, again. "I've been trying to help us out for tonight's performance-," Yami held the phone away from his ear. "For YOUR information, I happen to know who that guest judge is tonight." Seto was silent.

Yami smirked. Yeah, he knew that would get him.

"Who is it?" Yami repeated Seto's question. His smirked widened. "I'm not telling you," you could practically see the red aura that engulfed his phone. Yami savored it for a few moments, unafraid.

"Don't get your boxers in a twists, wouldn't want your puppy to have to suffer through some of your angry sex because of me." Yami pulled his ear away from the phone again. "You talk to your puppy with that mouth!" Yami finally cut him off. "Ok, I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Just… call the others and tell them to get over here asap. Oh, and make sure that they leave their 'play things' at HOME this time. We didn't get anywhere last session and I think that my ears got herpes from just listening to you people!"

Seto gave him a smart remark.

"JUST DO IT!" Yami ended the conversation. He hung up and threw his phone on the bed.

If he was going to show Yugi that he meant business, he was going to play on his turf. His little one was about to find out just how determined he really was. He had the looks and thanks to his 'friends' he had the sound, all they had to do was win this thing and he would show Yugi.

He can't change who he is, but maybe. Just maybe he could get Yugi to love him for who he was. He walked over to his bed, leaning down he reached his hand under the bed to pull out his black and red guitar.

He strumbed a few cords, he was never good with words. Which is why he has turned to music, as corny as it was. This was the last way he could think to communticate with Yugi. Music was his little ones life after all. All Yami could do was hope at this point.

Hope that Yugi could understand him.

CHAPTER END.

* * *

**Rose: Alright guys, this took awhile to get out, but I finally decided on a song for this sequel… and Yami doesn't strike me as the lovey dovey type, so I can't see him singing a sappy love song for Yugi, let alone Yugi fall for it coming from him. **

**But as you can see I've finally decided to turn this one into a two-shot instead of a one shot. Some wanted a sequel to 'Thanks for the memories' and some didn't so I'm trying to stay true and make it just as good as it's prequel please leave a review, it will defiantly help me update this faster. :] Right guys!**

**Cast: Right!**

**Yugi: You can even offer some suggestions if you like!**

**Yami: Yeah and since this has a time skip, if you guys want Rose can put up some snap shot chapters of the crazy stuff that happened in that year-**

**Rose: Shut your mouth! They aren't supposed to known that yet… plus I don't know if they'll like this sequel yet!**

**Mariku: Yeah, you just want some spotlight time, you asshole!**

**Yami: -offended- No I'm not!**

**Yugi: Liar -deadpins- **

**Rose: It would about all of you maybe even a MokuxLeon one but that's for another time, I still have one more update on this one :] you guys know what to do…**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Write you later,**

**-Rose :]**

* * *

**p.s. I will tell you guys a secret though, i couldn't really decided between two FOB songs, so i'll give you guys this one chance for your input. You can leave it as a review on this story or its prequel, or pm me I up for anything. But the songs are The take over, breaks over and This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race. I might be putting up another one-shot featuring one of their newer songs too so be on the look ok ;] Or if you think that a different FOB song would be better let me know.**


End file.
